Talk:Farmers Union of Lovia
The F.U? I think that could very easily be misinterpreted... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::? Can this union, like al the others, be Labour affilated. It would make sense. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry, the Farmers Union is already align to a body; the Lovian people. - Charles A. Bennett (talk) 19:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anyway, farmers are generally business owners, so why would they vote for Labour? Farmers generally vote liberalist. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Guys why is there a farming union and why would they be involved with the mining union? most farmers are Sole Traders, as in they work for themselves, the other unions normally form when there are corporations involved. Which in Lovian farming (especially in Sylvania) there are basically none of. However well done staying independent. And I agree with what Oos says. maybe you guys want to work closely (not affiliate though) with the CNP? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Its not just a labor union, its a community organisation, its for the farm hands, the farm owners and technicians. I have had families in Farm Unions and Mining Unions in Kentucky and Indiana, the unions pretty close, especially when it comes election season. Plus in the Stephen Headland is dominated by one company growing coffee and tea, we have to defend the rights of the workers. Sorry, Kur it wouldn't be fair to say no to Labour and then say yes to CNP, we are affiliated with all parties. -Charles A. Bennett (talk) 19:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I understand the community organisation side however the Stephen headland isn't dominated by one company. Not at all. IN FACT the wests can only really own a small part of the northern stephen headlands and would only need to own a small part to produce the kind of Coffee and Tea they want. As I say there are no agricultural companies really and farmers own most of their land so the only sense that it would make would be if this is a community union. Also I can understand the unions in the states being close but again that's because they are workers within Corporatised environments which luckily doesn't exist in Sylvanian farming, can't say the same for mining however. But I understand what you are trying to create, I'm just trying to help in fit in. And btw I say again I wasn't talking about affiliating but about working together, especially considering that the governor of Sylvania (me) is in the CNP I thought it would be beneficial to both my governance of Sylvania and to the farmers of the Headlands. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Its built to support farmers and their intrests, not just to fight companies but also to go to Noble City and fight for pro-farm bills, or to maintain that farmers can keep their way of life.? Charles A. Bennett (talk) 19:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : The CNP supports you anyways, we want to help all people protect their way of life, especially when it is locked into their culture. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Kunarian is exactly right. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 18:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can I reform, this anyway usually farmers don't form unions, maybe something called Farmers Force or something? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not usually but in this case they have. Besides under my draft for Unions their aim would be to protect the integrity of their trade so they would be a Trade Union. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Alright then, but it seems a bit overkill. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I wouldn't worry. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 16:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::You can't reform anything. Please understand, that farm laborers DO form unions. I'm sorry Marcus, have you ever lived or been on a farm? -Sunkist- (talk) 20:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Never knew they did, an no. Just a suggestion. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC)